


Ackerman Estate

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACKERMAN FAMILY, Alive Carla, Alive Marco Bott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Mikasa Ackerman, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Eren loves Levi's ass, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hanji and levi are best friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innocence, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Male Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Past Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Pervert Erwin Smith, Puberty, Random Tags, SMUTTT, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), TAGS TAGS TAGS!, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Eren Yeager, True Love, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alpha! mikasa, but eren like nicki minaj, butler! hange, charlotte is a turantula, damn the tags though, eren is 19, eren is scared of charlotte, ereri, erwin is an over protective uncle, fledgling! mina, hanji is levi's sebastian lol, hanji is like sebastian, hanji knows about levi and eren, hanji magically appears places, hanji scares the shit out of eren, kind of a quick/slow build, levi and eren are destined to be together, levi gets epic nosebleeds, levi goes to a private school, levi has a doll of himself, levi has a spider, levi has imaginary friends, levi is 15, levi is a nightmare dressed in a day dream, levi is the baby, levi loves eren's eyes, levi loves melanie martinez the most, levi loves taylor swift, levi wants to eat eren, levi's friends are all girls, marco attends an all boy school, marco is 17, marco talks to shadows and has a shadow pet, mikasa goes to an all girls school, mikasa has bats that watch things for her and do he biding, mikasa hates charlotte, mikasa is 19, mikasa is overprotective of levi and mina, mina attends private school, mina gets pissed if you ruin her tea party, mina is 16, mina talks to ghosts, nile has a crush on levi, nile is a jerk to eren, not sorry, omega! levi, omega! marco, song related smut, sorry - Freeform, the ackermans are vampires, the kids stand by height not age, the spider's name is charlotte, this fic is mostly surrounding their relationship problem, typical vampire love story, uncle erwin, vampire mikasa, you better hold your pinky out!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the son of a devil worshiper? in the holy town of White Chapel? </p><p>Levi Ackerman, a 15 year old, little Omega Vampire, going through puberty, which means he's figuring himself out and boy is he stressing, so far he's a different type of vampire and he is struggling to keep his <em> problem </em> under control.</p><p>then enter 19 year old eren jaeger, the simple teenager just finishing up his last half of high school getting ready to go to college.</p><p>what happens when these two completely different people meet on one, stormy night? and fall in love. their love will be better than twilight anf beautiful creatures (but oddly similar lol i have too!!!)</p><p>enjoy! (terrible summary!! D: )</p><p>here you go: http://data3.whicdn.com/images/165501601/large.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious storm and the Ackerman Estate.

**Author's Note:**

> halo! 
> 
> wow guys the kudos and requests to finish this! i didn't think this was going to get any reads to be honest, it was just a half-assed idea i began when i was tired, and watching an over rated love story movie (and no, not twilight.)
> 
> and you guys love it!? wow this shocks me, i'm just glad this isn't a lost cause and some ones enjoying it so i'll try to finish it, just bear with me to the end guys! c: 
> 
> i'm outty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren and his mother get caught up in a mysterious storm, and it leads them to the home of the "devil worshippers" or better know, the ackermans.

Rain truly is something magical, the way if falls from a thin layer of the atmosphere, and completely soak everything to the bone. The way it matches moods, or creates its own, from dark storms to simple down pours. Who can truly know what's going on in the heavens?

I sighed as I kept my squinted gaze on the dark blinding droplets falling from above. The feeling of moist clothing and sticky flesh isn't exactly my idea of feeling comfortable. We, as in me and my mother, have been walking in this terrible storm for over an hour now. It’s so dark I can barely see in front of me, I’m terrified I’m going to end up wandering off a cliff and mom falling right after me. The sounds of the rain thudding the ground and the wind whipping around is deafing and frankly, annoying.

Our car broke down a mile or so ago, and we decided to walk and find help, or maybe civilization. How perfect was it we decided to break down on Dead Man's curve? Before a drunk driver drove off the rode that fell into a heavily littered with trees, rocks and what else, oh yeah, a fucking cliff! Although, before that it was just curve. Which is located on a dark empty back road no one ever goes down any more, for multiple reasons, one, and the death curve? Two, it's creepy as hell, and three it leads to the separate road of Ackerman Estate, the home the whole own fears, no one has ever stepped foot in that home. Which we joked about as a kid. Saying some kid walked in and never came out because he was a sacrifice to the devil worshipers to spare the town.

Which is another reason why the Holy town of White chapel won't cross them, they are believed to be Satan's helpers on earth to make us, god worshipers, suffer for our beliefs.

While I call bullshit.

They could be just a quiet simple family that is misunderstood.  Just like when squidward was freaking out over that guy in the alley, he beat his ass when he was trying to return his groceries.  Never judge books by their covers, even if they have creepy black ancient markings that scream devil. Never judge.

So where was I? Oh yeah walking and trying not to die.

We continued to walk, my body was shaking like the leaves in the furious storm, I was trudging, which I was unaware humans did, I felt like passing out from the throbbing my feet pulsed through my body.

I glanced at my surroundings, noticing a faint black orb shot across my vision, making me stop.

"Wait, mom. Did you see that?"

The older brunette turned around and glanced at me with her honey orbs, "see what?"

I looked around, not seeing it again so I sighed, figuring I was just hallucinating from the cold and fatigue, "nothing I guess...?" I began to walk again until I noticed it again, but on a nearby tree, hanging upside down. The whole body was drowned in black with glowing yellow eyes, "there!" I say, mom turned around.

"What is it?" she asked, looking around, "I don't see anything." she says. I stared at her as if she was crazy, how the hell could you not see it, its right there.

I sighed, looking at mom for a second and looking back at the figure, just in time to watch it change form and fly off.

Which I followed.

"Eren! wait where are you going!" mother called after me, the sounds of her footsteps squishing the ground echoed behind mine as I followed, trying to see past the blinding rain I continued to follow the creature like some Alice in wonderland type shit, if it starts chanting "I'M LATE, I'M LATE." I’m going to flip my shit.

"Eren!"

I kept after it, following it closely before my mother pulled me to a stop in front of a tall back gate.

"Wait, this is the Ackerman estate...” she says, pulling me back by my shoulder, as she did the figure disappeared. I sighed and looked up at the pointed gate, studying it.

"We should go...” mom stated.

I, of course like any other teenager, ignored her and touched the gate, looking for any place to open it, or sound an alarm or something, I want to sit down and get out of this damn rain. I don't care if they are technically shunned by the entire town, right now they are my saving grace.

"We shouldn't be here eren!"

"Mom, it's fine, they're probably ok people, and we’ll just stay until the storm passes." I say as I run my fingers over the slippery, freezing, pith black bars. I ignored mom's pleas and continued to search for a way to open the gate.

"Can I help you?" mom and I jumped and let out a small squeak as me jumped back. A pair of fogged glasses, a brown mop of hair and a black suit filled out vision as we glanced at the person; they were leaning forward with a smile on their face although they were completely dry.

Where the hell did they come from?

"Oh, uh, yeah. Our car broke down, and we were hoping for some...shelter?" mom asked, he stature returning and straightening.

"Ah, well of course. Come right on in." they sang as they opened the gate and let us in, I graciously followed while mom hesitated but followed anyhow.

We were lead down a path, surrounded by tall dark trees, that twisted and turned in ways that made me feel like they were going to grab and pull at me, it did give me an uneasy feeling but I followed the fellow brunette anyway, brunettes stick together.

The path was a bit beaten from use, it was a bit dusty under my squishy sneakers, which I will try to not track in the house. Other than being creepy the walk was silent and fairly short, we came to a stop at a beautiful mansion, it was about two, maybe three stories? And a lot of pillars and balcony’s oh, it's beautiful and the yard, it's a luscious green, so bright and well-kept with a fountain in the center.

"Ok, please take off your shoes, and place them on the mat." the person says, the voice, now that I’m paying attention, is a bit deep and masculine, so I’m assuming he's a dude.

Mother and I did as we were told, and the male opened the door, letting the scene inside reveal itself. which was an all-white room with black, purple, and dark blue colors and furniture every now and then, there was a nice fireplace with, what it looks like, white granite tops, and a nice decorative mirror on the top, there were nice silver fireplace utensils next to them of course, a side from the fire decor, were three plush black couches, with two end tables and a matching coffee table to accompany it, there was a dark blue and purple rug laying on the pure white floors, next to the living room set, was a stair case, it was a spiral that was a glorious white like the rest of the room space, in other words this room was beautiful.

"Come this way." he man said, gesturing in the pure cocaine colored room, mother and I came to a stop, side by side, and glanced around so more.

"oh, hanji, what's with all the noise?" a deeper voice came, I turned my attention to the stair case, seeing black dress shoes descending them, which slowly revealed dark dress pants, a blazer and a black tie, the man was a very tall and slim man who appears to be well-built. He has short, coarse-looking dark hair that reaches to his neck and also has a thin beard along his jawline. He has the appearance of a middle-aged man with wrinkles around his eyes, which are small and piercing. _Kenny Ackerman_ , the head of the house.

"I do apologies sir, we have visitors." he says.

The older male made his way over, putting on a smiled and taking mom's hand in his, placing a soft kiss on the top, "Kenny and you two are?"

My mother smiled softly, "I’m Carla jaeger, and this is my son, eren. We were wondering if it was ok if we stayed here until the storm passed, if we can't that's fine. We don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, it's no problem, we have plenty to share. Stay as long as you need, my butler, Hanji, will be glad to tend to you. Won’t you hanji?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh thank you." mom said, a big smile on her pretty face.

"Call the children, and the other staff hanji, they must meet our guests." Kenny said, turning around and placing his hands behind his back.

"Yes sir." hanji said, hurrying off.

I stood there awkwardly next to mom and glanced at our surroundings, which I’ve studied so many times, it's weird.

The sounds of soft footsteps dragged me from eye humping the place, and directing it to the new found people. There was hanji, a tall blonde, a taller brunette, and the children that have been simple anomalies in the rumors, stories, and myths here.

No one really thought the man had children; everyone believed he would lure the children and kill them for sacrifices for his devil worship.

The tallest was a male, a bit on the chubby side but not too much, he had raven hair, and soft brown eyes. And those freckles, oh my. How cute, he was in a simple suit. The next was a female raven, she had dark eyes that seemed to glare a boring stare at a normal rate, she wore a simple, yet elegant, black dress, with matching shoes. The next was another raven haired female, she was small with shining, lively grey eyes similar to the other female's she wore a doll like dress, with matching shoes, her hair was in two pigtail that rested on her shoulders, and in her hands, is a teapot and cup. The last is the one that caught my eye; he's a short raven haired male, narrowed silver-blue eye that his onyx locks fell over ever so lightly, with deathly pale skin. He had a small feminine frame that housed a blazer shirt, and some shorts with some simple shoes, while I kept my eyes on him; his gaze was fixated on something in the corner of the room.

"These are my children and staff." Kenny spoke, finally tearing my look away from the raven boy, "this is Reiner, the cook, and bertoldt our gardener."

Said blonde and brunette nodded and mom smiled, and waved.

I just nodded, and glanced at his children.

"And these are my kids, the oldest, Mikasa." the second female stepped forward and curtsied, "the second oldest, Marco." said male stepped forward after mikasa stepped back, and bowed, "the third oldest, Mina." she giggled and stepped forward, twirling and curtsying. "And the baby, Levi."

_Levi_

He stepped forward and bowed. All his children looked at me with a look, I’ve never recognized, and I really want to know what it is.

"Welcome to our home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i even continue this?


	2. four kids and a Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, eren talks to the kids, and has a tea party with little mina, and hanji scares him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here's the glorious second chapter c:   
> so the first three or four chapters will be eren inside the estate during the mysterious storm so enjoy

_"Welcome to our home."_

I followed Marco down the dark halls, passing the pure white doors of the rooms in the long corridors, we were currently heading to the bathroom, where I was supposed to dry up and borrow some clothes while Mr. Hanji dried mine. we've been here for a good 10 minutes, and the so far, Marco is sweet, as in, sweet like candy. Mikasa and Levi (that beautiful pale devil) looks as if they'd kill someone with a fierce strike of a glare. and mina looks like a normal fun kid (from Alice and wonderland.).

"so eren, what school do you attend?" Marco asked, as he leads me down the creepy halls. which I swear every time I see something moving in the darker corners of the halls and it's freaking me out.

"I go to shinaghina high."

"oh, you attend public school. it must be nice."

"as nice as being surrounded by loons and assholes, then sure. it's fan-fucking-tastic."

Marco chuckled and came to a stop Marco seemed to have frozen in place before opening the door, he turned to me and stood aside, "you can go in and strip out of your clothes if you'd like, I’d bring you some of mine to change into."

I nodded and glanced in the bathroom, it had counter tops similar to the fireplace tops, the cabinets were a rich brown and the floors were a white and black tiled pattern, there was a simple white toilet and one of those deep sitting tubs that, I’d break my neck on while trying to get in or out of. I couldn't really see the rest since Marco was a big guy, and was blocking most of it.

"o-oi! Marco! close the door!" a small irritated voice sounded, we both turned around and I could've died on the spot. Levi was in there, getting out of the steam that fell from the tub, his hair was soaked and falling in his face a bit and sticking to his pale forehead, his body had a settle glow to it from the stray water drops that trickled down and was hit perfectly by the light, he had a towel covering his front, and caught in between his bare thighs and the way he was standing, it was only covering his Male parts, but giving a semi view of the round globes of flesh on his back side.

"you have the wrong damn bathroom! get out! get out you perverts!" he growled and threw something at us, which pelted into Marco’s back, said raven haired male slammed the door shut.

"sorry eren, I always tend to forget the bathrooms, we all have our own so uh, they all look the same."

I shook my head, feeling warm liquid sliding down my nose and I covered it, "it's no problem."

"oh! eren did he hit you?"

"eh!? no! no, I’m fine."  god I’m such a pervert!

Marco nodded and waited for a second before the door swung open, the small raven stomped out and placed a hard slap on our face before walking off and mumbling about, "no privacy in this damn house"

I rubbed my cheek and sighed, walking past Marco and entering the bathroom.

"I’ll send clothes for you." was all he said, as he held his cheek and walked off, closing the door behind him.

I stood in the white and black room, which I noticed seemed to be the primary color in this house, I sighed and let go of my cheek and began to slide off my shirt and pants, patiently waiting for Marco to return.

I sighed and touched my cheek, a tingle was sent through my body, making me shiver in a pleasurable way. And don't worry; I don't get off on pain. it's just, when he looks at me and touches me I feel a shiver of pleasure run relays up and down my spine then finish straight at my dick. hell, I’m truly a pervert, getting a hard on for a kid, he's probably fucking twelve of some shit. damn.

I was distracted by a knock and the soft click of the unlatching door, I whip my head around and look at the raven haired female, she had the same bored glare and dark eyes, and she changed out of her dress and now was wearing a simple button down and black jeans.

"he's fifteen actually, almost sixteen in a month." she says out of the blue. I just stared at her for a second in question, she had a fierce glare, her lips parted at my look and she responded, "you were mumbling out loud, saying he's probably twelve, you were wondering his age, correct?" she asks, she has a bit of a bite to her words and honestly it frightened me.

wait, I was mumbling? did I mention the hard on for him as well?

"I was actually wondering," I began," how old are all of you?" I asked, she sent me a look that sent a terrifying chill down my spine, god she's terrifying.

"Levi is fifteen, mina is sixteen, Marco is seventeen, and I’m nineteen." she replies, and hands me a pile of clothes, I looked down and blushed a furious red, forgetting I’m almost nude, I quickly grabbed the clothes and avoided eye contact with mikasa.

"I-uh, thanks."

she hummed in response and turned around, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

I let out a puff of breathe and slipped the clothes on my air-dried body, and opened the door, glancing back and forth down the hall, making sure to not bump into any one on my way out, I moved forward but felt a hard force stop me, followed by a childlike giggle, you'd here in scary movies.

"hi!" o glanced down at the second she raven in the home; she looked the same, in the black and white dress with the matching shoes and still had a teapot in her hand, and blinked.

"English?"

"huh?" I asked.

"oh! you must speak Japanese? kunichiwa!" she giggled. "O ai dekite ureshīdesu! Yūjin ni naritai!?"

I shook my head and tilted it to further the realization that I have no idea what she was saying. "eh?"

"oh! German? duh! your last name is jaeger!" she smiled.

"wait, I speak English."

"oh!" she smiled sheepishly, and placed a gloved hand on her rosy cheeks, "do you want to be my friend? I don't have many outside of school. the people here don't like us that much."

"oh, uh? sure?" I questioned, she smiled again and gripped my tan hand in her pale one and began down the dark ominous halls.

"yay! your name is eren correct?"

"yeah."

"oh! we’re going to have so much fun! we can have tea parties and everything, well just the tea parties. Levi won't have them with me anymore." she sighed, I mimicked her motion and she came to a stop in front of a white door with little decals of tea pots and cups, and her name in a pretty font, she twisted the shining gold knob and pushed the door open, it was a huge room, with a pink carpet and black walls, she had a king sized bed in the center of the room, with satin pink curtains falling down from the rails, next to the bed were matching night tables and lamps. a few feet away from the bed was a simple rug that had a table placed on it with a white cloth draping on it, there were matching tea cups to the tea pot in her hand, it was a silver set with decorative trims of leaves and flowers, the table was occupied by four plush chairs, and a few foot stools, which had teddy bears and such on them, but the one that caught my eye was the one that looked like Levi, he had the same undercut and silver eyes except he had a green cape on and some white pants with brown straps and boots. (weird). she also had a book shelf, and a sitting corner and a toy trunk overflowing with toys.

"please! have a seat!" she smiled; she was now sitting in one of the chairs, which I never noticed she left my side anyway.

I complied with her wishes and sat next to her.

"well eren, welcome to the tea party! this is Freddy," she said pointing to the brown bear next to her, with black button eyes and a top hat with black buttons on his chest, "Andy." she said pointing to a little white bunny, "and that is-" mina began as she pointed to the little Levi look alike.

"mina?" a voice interrupted, making us both turn around and see the little raven haired boy entering her room, his face looked a bit worried, but kept his normal passive stoned face, "have you seen rivallie? I can't find him anywhere."

mina followed her finger in the direction of the doll, "yeah, he's there. I borrowed him." she smiled.

his face went from worry, to relief, to irritation in a flash. he walked over and picked up the doll and hugged it to his chest, sending a glance to me.

"oh if it isn't the old pervert. trying to sneak a peek at my sister too?"

I shook my head furiously, feeling my cheeks warm at the accusation. "I’m terribly sorry! I didn't see you until you spoke!"

he clicked his tongue and hugged the doll, whispering slightly and I could have sworn I seen the doll blink and nod, I shook my head and sighed.

"mina." he said turning his attention to his sister, "don't touch rivallie! how many times have I told you to keep him on my bed!"

"I’m sorry Levi! I just wanted to play with him, he's the only you I can play with!"

"well consider him off limits, like he's always been, you know how I get if I don't have him." he muttered to her. she giggled and smiled.

"of course! why don't you and rivallie stay with me and eren to have a tea party!"

"yeah, I’d rather not, Freddy creeps me out, and I have ymir, Annie and Krista on skype so.." he trailed off and headed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"what's up with him and the doll?" I asked, mina looked at me and shook her head.

"nothing, he just likes it." she sat her tea pot down and leaned against the table.  "so eren? how old are you?"

"nineteen."

"oh! so is mika!"

"so what made you and your mom drive out this far in this rain?"

"well, we were on our way back from church and on the way to the grocery store, then this storm kind of came out of nowhere and we got stranded on dead man's curve." mina nodded slowly, her child like demeanor disappeared for a second then she smiled wide.

"how strange." she sat up straight and glanced out of the giant window placed in front of her two nightstands, the lightning tore through the sky and lashed and licked at the rain and clods that hovered over the flooding puddles.

"strange indeed."

I looked over at her and she turned her head and smiled wide, "tea?"

"please." I grabbed one of the cups, and turned to mina, she had a dark look on her face that made me stop, and she glared at the cup in my hands.

"you’re holding it wrong, eren, my friend." she said in a hiss like tone, she had a deathly glint in her eye and a lash on her words. " pinky out."

I quickly darted out my pinky and she smiled wide, "great!" she slowly poured the hot brown liquid and poured her some as well before placing the pot down.

she slowly brought the cup to her lips and blew, then took a sip. I mimicked her motion when I noticed her eyes dart to me from behind her cup.

she  brought the cup down and let it lightly clink against the table, she cleared her throat and smiled, "is it good eren?"

"yes, nice and sweet, but not too sweet. what kind of tea is this?"

"earl grey, Levi and i's favorite. when seasoned right it's heaven on your taste buds." she smiled.

"earl grey? isn't that a rare brand these days?"

"oh yes! hanji always says, nothing but the best for us, kids!" she smiled.

I smiled at her, she and so far all of her siblings are pretty normal, they seen to have short tempers but mostly their like normal misunderstood kids, as I suspected. they are just a normal household with a ton of bad publicity, just because they don't attend church like the rest of the town, they are devil worshippers? I’m pretty sure that makes zero to none, sense. they are really nice people if they'd take in two strangers, for all they knew, we could have been serial killers or robbers.

I guess, I’d have to say. Marco is my favorite, he's quiet and by what I can tell, innocent. Mikasa scares me, I feel like she's trying to slit my throat with her eyes, and it's an uncomfortable feeling. then mina, is nothing more than a happy child, and I’ll remember to keep my pinky out. and then there is Levi, the mysterious teen I’ve only seen three times within the hour and I can't get my mind off the track of him, he seems to loiter in my mind and I don't know why, he's so pretty, and his eyes. every time I look in them I see a faint tinge of pink and it makes me feel hot and fluffy inside.

what the hell, I feel like I’m talking about some love at first sight shit, but, maybe it was?

shit, as if, I don't believe in that, and pretty sure he doesn't either.

"excuse me."

I jumped and squeaked (a manly squeak, thank you) and looked over at hanji, the brunette was bent down to my height, with a smile on his lips, he had pure white gloves, on his slim fingers, his fore finger rests on his lips and he tilts his head, "sorry to disturb your tea party miss mina, but, eren's presence has been requested by master Kenny." hanji stood and adjusted his suit, motioning for me to follow.

mina had a small pout on her lips but she quickly replaced it with a smile, "nice having you eren!"

"thanks for the tea, mina." I say as I stand, I follow hanji out and down the hall, walking to the spiral white staircase and saw my mother chatting with Kenny, on the black couch facing the away from the stairs.

"master Kenny, he's here." hanji says.

"thank you hanji. now eren, please come." I walked over and sat at the couch across from him and my mother.

"well, I was chatting with your mother, and it seems, the storm won't let up any time soon." he says, his voice deep and smooth, for some reason, it sends chills down my spine.

"yes?"

"so I’d like to invite you two lovely’s, to dinner. I’m sure you must be hungry?"

"oh, uh, sure." I said.

"great, I hope you like sea food.  hanji."

hanji walked over and bent down like he did to me, and Kenny whispered something in his ear and hanji nodded and hurried off.

"so are my kids treating you well?"

"yes, mina invited me to a tea party.." I say quietly, something about this guy is off, and I don't know what the hell it is and it's giving me an uneasy feeling.

"ah, she does love her tea parties, although Levi stopped attending." he says in a chuckle. "that doesn't settle well with my little mina."

"oh?"

"he just recently stopped attending, he's been acting...strange... lately." I wanted ask what he meant, but as quickly as the conversation started it ended.

"well, I’m glad they are entertaining you, I won't keep you." he says.

I glance over at my mother and she smiled at me and I stand, and head over to the stairs, making my way back up.

_"he's been acting...strange... lately."_

well what does that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is terrible.
> 
> continue?


	3. Seafood Dinner and Nose Bleeds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren gets to know a little about marco, mina and mikasa. he also gets to witness levi's _problem_

I glanced around mina's room for the umpteenth time, I wandered back here, since I feel so out of place here, and mina is the only one to invite me with open arms, along with Marco, who joined us at some point, he is currently getting tea from mina while she hums a simple tune.

"I’m glad you could join us, Marco!" mina smiled.

"of course, it's always nice to see you smile." he says with his own angelic smile, which makes me think that he might be the actual Jesus that the town worships, he will forever be called freckled Jesus in my mind, I sipped my tea and leaned my face on my palm and sighed, I feel to awkward being here, I don't know these people, and I always feel like I’m, being washed in uneasiness, I mean Levi and mikasa kind of just disappeared, and I have no idea where they've been, and hell, I’m pretty sure they don't like me anyhow.

I sat my cup down and ran my finger over the rim in trance motion, feeling my body relax while I stared blankly out the window.

I honestly just want to go home, and sleep, maybe text Armin and stare at my ceiling, slowly going insane and drowning in the thought of Levi. hell, I have no idea why he's such a big factor in my mind right now, I barely spoke more than five words to the guy and I feel like I want to get on one knee, and marry this guy.

damn, I’m insane.

"mina?"

I glanced over at the door and noticed mikasa walking in, said female turned to her older sister and smiled wide.

"room for one more?" mikasa asked, placing herself next to me, she shuffled around for a second and gripped a cup, sticking her pinky out and leaning forward to meet mina half way, which began to pour the tea.

"so mikasa! what made you join?"

"well, I got bored." she says taking a sip of her tea, letting her eyelids fall, "besides." she began behind her cup, "I’d really like to get to know you eren."

"as will I." Marco butted in.

I glanced at mikasa and Marco, who's eyes fell on me.

"and you've been hogging him mina." mikasa finished as she placed her cup on the plate provided for her.

"so how do you like the estate so far?" Marco asked.

"it's nice, and big. really beautiful and breathe taking." I say as I look around mina's room, then let my gaze fall on mikasa.

"oh, I’m glad you think so fondly of our home!" mina smiled, "oh you should see the rest of the rooms!"

"oh?"

"yeah, Mikasa's is so big and nice, Marco’s is so fun and Levi’s is so neat and clean!" mina smiled, Marco chuckled and sipped his tea.

"that storm looks pretty bad, how did you and Ms. Carla end up on our door step?"

"I saw something in the rain, and followed it then bumped into hanji, he showed us in and well, here we are."

"oh? what did you see?" mikasa asked.

"I’m not entirely sure, but it looked like a bat, it had wings and glowing yellow eyes." mikasa nodded and hummed in response.

"so what kind of T.V. shows Do you guys enjoy?" I asked, trying to strike up some kind of a conversation.

"oh, I do enjoy this show called Game of Thrones?" Marco questioned himself before nodding, "yeah, it's really interesting."

"oh, so you’re the one who was recording that? I caught a few episodes." mikasa chimed, "but I’ve been really trying to catch up on Once upon a time."

"oh that's good, I’m hooked on that and sons of anarchy." I said with a smile, mikasa smiled, then sighed.

"although, I can't record it because the DVR, is filled with Levi's walking dead episodes season 4 and 5."

"oh, he's into that zombie stuff?" I asked, mikasa nodded. 

"I fell out of it when zombie land came on." mikasa said, shrugging her shoulder. Marco nodded in agreement.

"he's also been recording a lot of Zoey 101 lately." Marco commented.

"oh! I watch that with him!" mina smiled.

"yeah me too." mikasa says, "it's a good show, just like ned's declassified, school survival guide."

I nodded in agreement. "yup."

"so eren what music you like?"

"oh, well I’m more into rock and hip hop." I say as I pick up my cup and take a sip and place it back down."

"ah, rock is good." mikasa says.

"I’m more into classical." Marco chimes.

"you strike me as the type." I say as he chuckles.

the four of us were engulfed in conversation, over pointless subjects until dinner time, it's nice getting to talk to kids in my age group without starting a fight over it, like I usually tend to do, mostly with this horse face jean.

"excuse me, my lords, but dinner is ready. I do hope you didn't ruin your appetites?" hanji bellowed from the door.

we all whipped around and stood, heading to the door.

"of course hanji! we'd never dream of it!" mina smiled. I followed the siblings and butler down the halls to the dining room, which was nothing more than a table with a mirror surface and a black frame (shocker) with matching black plush chairs. **(A/N: I had a table like this!  I loved it so much!! lol )**

At the end of the table sat, Kenny, with mikasa and Marco to either side of him, then mina next to mikasa, and Levi next to Marco, then me and mom. so I was sitting in front of Marco, across from Levi. that is, until hanji told me to switch sides with my mother, that way all boys on one side and girls on the other, with Kenny at the head, and hanji standing beside him.

"so daddy!" mina chimed, she sat on her knees, and perched herself up higher with support of the table, "what's for dinner today?"

Kenny smiled, and motioned for her to sit, which she did, "well, since we have guest, I suggested sea food." he turned to me and mom, "is that good?"

"yes, thank you so much, I hope it wasn’t to much trouble." mom began, I just nodded.

"it's no problem Carla, honestly." he reassured. "now Levi, try to go easy."

said boy nodded, and kept his gaze on the al white fixture in front of him, but I strangely have a feeling he's staring at his reflection in deep thought, the rest of his sibling looked over at him.

"yes, dad I know, I won't go over." he says.

I glanced at all of them and noticed hanji placing apples in front of each raven,  they all  took they apples in their pale contrasted hands and they all took a bite.

"so sorry eren and Ms.carla, as they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away." hanji smiles.

"oh, that is true." Carla smiled. I glanced at the two and leaned on my hand, watching the two talks about one of my least favorite fruits. I’m team banana all the way, the closest to dick I’ve gotten since I moved to this god forsaken town. shit.

I looked back over at the Ackerman, all their apples were gone. they were just wiping their mouths and relaxing back in their poised positions, it happened so fast, I looked away for less than a minute and the apples were gone? well, I’ll be damned, it’s like they weren't even there.

a small honey haired male scurried inside wearing the same as hanji, he had honey colored eyes and a soft look to them, he had a silver tray in his white gloved hands and began to plate food and bring it around, placing lobsters, crabs, shrimp, and crawfish in front of us, prepare in different ways.  I felt my mouth water when he made his way to me, placing a simple lobster with a side of shrimp and rice, I smiled wide and darted my tongue across my lips.

"dinner is served, I do hope you enjoy." the honey blonde smiled while bowing.

"ah," Kenny cleared his throat, "this is the children's personal butler, Nanaba, although, they just love hanji." Kenny chuckles.

nanaba bowed once more, "pleasure to see you eren and Carla, I was out on errand when you first came, I am terribly sorry for my absence."

"it's no problem." I said, nanaba smiled.

"I’ll also be tending to you mr.eren, for as long as you are here." I nodded and he scurried off with another bow.

"well, please, dig in and enjoy." Kenny said, as the ravens began on their choice of lobster or crab, I looked down at my plate. which I’ve never had food so fancy, and I feel completely out of place, plus I have no idea where to start. I looked over my lobster and went straight for the fork and poked the shrimp, stabbing the prongs in the cockroach of the sea and brought the food to my lips, curling them around the treat and grinding my teeth around the squishy food. the juices poured into my mouth in a rhythmic dance of flavor and I hummed in delight, the food was rich and savory. it was delicious. 

"have you talked to uncle lately?" Levi asked, taking a crab le and cracking it with the pinchers, using his fork to pull out the meat and dip it in the butter, before sucking it in his teeth.

"actually, he called not too long ago."

the little raven seemed to beam at that, “oh?"

"is uncle stopping by for a visit?" mina asked.

mikasa and Marco looked over at their father and with interest spewed on their faces, some more than others, I ate silently but kept my ear open while thy chatted.

"not in this weather, the storm isn't calming yet, but he should be here tomorrow or sometime this week." Kenny commented, sipping on his tomato soup, topped with shrimp.

I let my eyes wander to the brightened raven boy, he shifted his shining orbs of blue-silver to the plate below him, he placed his hand on his lap and began to collect rice on his fork in a bored, playful manner, his raven hair falling in his eyes, over his forehead as he casts his head down, then back up to catch my gaze. a small tinge of pink flashed across his eyes and he looked away, taking his food in his mouth and averting my gaze by indulging mina in conversation.

I don't know what it is about him, but I feel like getting up and placing kisses all over his small face and pull him  close, and never let him go. he's just so small, he looks like he'd fit in my arms so perfectly. like we we're two pieces of a puzzle trying to connect with the pieces, but they don't know they fit quite yet.

is it weird that I think of him this way? but no one else? is he really that important in fate that he crosses my mind as if I’ve known him all my life and slowly fell for him? why am I even thinking of him this way, or at all for that matter. he's just some kid that the town shuns, that's all he should be to me.

but why does he feel like he's more?

"um, eren, are you ok?" my mom asked, drawing my attention to her, I nodded at her bizarre question.

"yeah, why?"

"your eyes were a bit pink, you’re not getting sick are you?" she asked quietly, which sounded louder since the table decided to do that weird human coincidence where everyone stops talking at the same time. (why do we do that?)

"I’m fine mom, honestly." I say and begin to eat again, letting my eyes fall to the plate in front of me, she didn't ask anymore and the table bean to become lively again.

"mina took rivallie again dad." Levi spoke up. mina flinched and glared over at Levi after getting rid of the frightened look.

"no I didn't!"

"yeah you did." Levi stated simply.

"Levi! you snitch!"

"mina, what have I told you about taking rivallie, stay out of your brother’s room and leave his possessions alone." Kenny said, his voice commanding and dark, yet calm and caring.

"yes father." mina sighed

"oh! Levi, mike called." mikasa said. Levi visibly tensed, a small dust of pink coated his cheeks he gripped his fork and leaned against his hand, the way I do, his cheek smashed on the palm of his hand causing it to redden from the pressure on his pale skin.

"did he now?"

"oh! so your boyfriend called Levi!" mina taunted, making me feel a small pit of jealousy in my stomach.

"shut up mina." Levi growled, "he's just a friend."

"but you like him?"

"no." he stated, looking away.

"oh! you do! you do! mike and Levi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-"

"mina." Kenny bellowed, "stop toying with your brothers emotions! you know how he gets!"

beyond that, Levi stayed quiet, eating his crab silently, after that everything happened so fast, Levi’s cheeks turned to a heavy tint of red, his eyes widened and he placed his pale dainty fingers on his cheeks.

"I’m sorry papa." mina said, in-between the all of a sudden change. a small trail of red escaped Levi’s nose, he quickly covered it, the blood was flowing freely now, his eyes widened to their full extent as if they were straining, he fell back in his chair and fell over to the side as the blood gushed.

"Levi! “I called as  Kenny kneeled next to him, mikasa, Marco and mina hurried to their side, trying to stop the bleeding, hanji ushered mother and I out, hurrying to close the door to the dining room, but the last thing I seen was his shining eyes closing.

_is this what they meant by **strange**?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this chapter sucks, or is too short, i was kinda half asleep when i was writing i had so many spelling and grammatical errors to fix when i edited this, so i'm sorry! c':


	4. meeting levi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter in the little raven's POV!! it starts before eren get's to the estate all the way until the dinner party so you get to experience levi's problems first hand and see how his life is and what is up with that damn doll, so i hope i didn't keep you writing too long!! c:
> 
> im outy!~~ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet you weren't expecting this!!!! muwahahahahah!!!! a chapter in little levi's POV!! 
> 
> it's longer because it starts before eren gets there, so you get to see what he's been thinking and why he kept randomly popping up!! c: so enjoy!

Rain truly is something magical, the way if falls from a thin layer of the atmosphere, and completely soak everything to the bone. The way it matches moods, or creates its own, from dark storms to simple down pours. who can truly know what's going on in the heavens?

I sighed and rolled over on the soft cushions of my bed, turning from the giant windows flashing the show of mother nature and looking at my companion, his little black hair and glaring silver orbs reflected mine perfectly, the thick soft material of his clothes and hair are decently soft other than the dark borders of his eyes, I pick him up and hold him over me, staring into the eyes.

"oi!" I call. I don't get a response so I call again, "oi, Isabel! farlan, are you in there?" I ask shaking him a bit, "I’m back from school, wake up! or did you go back to the netherworld? it takes you forever to get back from there! hey!"

"oi!"  I stop shaking the doll and glance in its eyes which is now a vibrant blue, "stop shaking us, we've talked about this!"

"farlan, where's Isabel?"

farlan and Isabel, my two best friends in the whole wide universe, fuck the world, these two have been with me forever and I love having them around, when they were alive we always hung out and played games and talked and had so much fun, then one day something happened at their manners and they died, I found them and placed them as imaginary friends, saving them from complete death, so I stuffed them into rivallie, the doll my mom had made for me, it mimics me perfectly down to my onyx black under cut to my pissed of narrowed silver eyes. I treasure it and never lose it so I thought putting them in here would be best, so far they like being imaginary friends, only people in the family can see or hear them, but the doll it's self-will occasionally move and wonder, depending on who's in charge, even though Isabel is the one who wonders the most, so I usually flip my shit looking for them. which Isabel finds completely hilarious when I’m yelling, "this isn't hide and seek you assholes!"

but I still love them.

"sleeping, like I was. what are you doing home didn't you have after school activates or something?"

"no, that's tomorrow, what the hell did you do yesterday why are you so damn tired?" I asked and sat the doll down, he sat in and upright position and stared at me.

"mina got ahold of us again, and we had tea parties all night because Isabel didn't want to leave, she was all hyped up on cake."

I sighed and glared toward my closed door, I sit up and lean on my elbows letting my head roll on my neck and I glance back at rivallie, "gotcha."

"so Levi, have you had anymore... _episodes_ at school?"

I sat up completely, bringing my feet in, Indian style and thinking for a second, "uh, there was this one time, Krista and I were running in gym and I got to hot and that happened, the once with ymir and Annie when we were walking down the hall and I had this weird sensation wash over me, then it just happened..." I look over at rivallie and sigh, "have you figured out why this is happening to only me?"

"no, no one hasn't experienced this in decades, the last vampires like you aren’t on record, so how to deal with your condition or why it happened to you is quite unknown."

"gee, thanks."

"Levi-bro!" called a female voice, I glanced back at rivallie and noticed one of his eyes turned green, and Isabel is awake now.

"yeah, what?"

"when did you get home?"  she asked, farlan sighed, I’m sure if he could he'd roll his eyes.

"not too long ago, I’m going to change-"

"Levi." I glanced at my door and sighed, a knock was placed and the voice was soothing and famine, it's my older sister, mikasa, she always comes to see me first. she's way to over protective, and worries too much, I tell her all the time if she keeps it up she's going to get worry lines and no man wants that in a woman.

"enter."

"hey little one, have you seen ace anywhere?" she asked, she was in her school uniform as well, telling me she just got home same as me, she had a few bats following after her like always, I grabbed rivallie and held him close.

"no, I haven't seen him." I say and head to the door, she watches me get closer and stays silent, something isn't right she usually doesn't know when to shut up.

"what?" I asked.

"what?" she echoed. I growled, I hate when she does that, she gets this look in her eye which means, she's reading your mind, and my mind isn't for reading, so, I blinked and ceased all thought, I noticed her change in look, which went to irritated fairly quickly, she hates that I’m the only one who can avoid her mind reading, I find entertainment in it.

"you never stay this quiet, what the hell is up with you?" I asked. she sighed and looked away, and let one of her bats land on her finger and she stroked the beaty eyed creature, making it push into her gently touches and let out a feline purr, and nuzzle against her as she averted her gaze.

"it's nothing. just-" she sighed and looked back at me, taking my shoulders in a sudden grasp causing me to jump slightly at the contact and hold rivallie closer, nearly chocking farlan and Isabel in the process, "I’m sorry you turned out the way you did!"

my eyes widened slightly at the words, and I glared at her slapping her hands away, "I’ll pretend I’m not offended." I growled.

"you know what I mean, your _problem_ I wish I could help, you can't eat properly, you can't harvest to much emotion, you can't even experience normal things because of it, I’m sorry I couldn't help you, I really want to...your my baby brother, the last born from Marie Ackerman, and I swear to you, I’ll find out how to reverse this off of you. ok."

"you say that like it's some kind of curse, mikasa, stop beating yourself up, I’m 15, I’m old enough to protect myself and calm down my problem. it's not your fault."

"I know...I know, I just. I just feel like I’m powerless."

I sighed, I hate when we have these moments, making me come off as a supportive baby brother picking up his broken sister, I tend to do this a lot with mikasa, only because we share a bond, I was told that after I was born, mom died and mikasa swore to her that she'd protect me and help me grow all big and strong, well that's what Marco told me, then mina told me that I was a baby that was given to us by the devil himself for being such good vampires, I’m going to go with Marco’s theory, or family sucks as vampires. we aren’t exactly traditional, mikasa is a fucking vegan for crying out loud, she doesn't eat blood, oh no, unless she has too, she eats red. Marco doesn’t eat humans, he preys on small animals, and mina just kills for the fun of it just for hanji to clean it up in the end. then father has more sex than feeding himself, he tends to starve himself on certain occasions.

then, there's me, the baby weirdo in the vampire world, the one who can't eat a normal amount of food without it coming back up, and not the way you think, it's terrible, I can't even harbor feelings, just like she said, I can't experience happiness, love, or anything too intense on my emotions, that's why I always look shit faced and pissed off, because I am, I’m pissed off I can't be normal! it's already bad enough I was born dead! and now I can't feel, or think of anything that will make me lose too much of what I need to function. blood.  so I have to _conceal, don't feel._ on a lot of occasions.

I hate thinking of these moments, I’m so fucking bi-polar, I can't deal with this, and it’s too much for me. why does the worst things always happen to good people, not that I’m a good person, but I did nothing to deserve this. nothing what’s so ever.

I sighed as a stinging feeling ran down my cheeks, I touched the freezing flesh there and wiped away the clear liquid and sighed, "mikasa..why did this have to happen to me.."

"I don't know." she says, and pulls me in, I lean into her and hug rivallie tightly, the only two things that keep me grounded on planet earth, my big sister and my imaginary friends, they understand me, they try to help me, and I love them.

my eyes widened and I push mikasa away, dropping rivallie in the process and place my hand over my nose, taking deep breathes, the sudden pressure building up in my nose slowly subsided and I looked over at mikasa, who was looking back at me with pity, I glared at her and scowled, dropping my hand after the feeling completely subsided, "don't look at me like that, don't pity me."

rivallie stood and looked up a me, I motioned him to the bed and he nodded, doing as I commanded, I looked at my hand only seeing a few drops of the iron filled ooze and I sighed in relief.

"Levi, this is a pitying situation!"

"well pity someone else with this condition." I say and move past her, "and get out of my room." she sighed as I walked out of the room, and toward the bathroom, I looked at the door and noticed the small **M** , so who the fuck is in there? mina or Marco? I sighed and looked at the door knob, poking it a few times, the door changed and I gripped the golden door knob.

"my lord." I looked over at hanji, he's bent to my level, he had that same smile like always, he placed his finger to his lips, which signaled for me to come closer, "we should be having a guest, I suggest you don't get changed just yet."

I nodded, and sighed, "who is it? why are they coming in that storm?"

"who do you think is behind such problems who could muster up such a misfortune?" I lite up at that and turned to hanji, and he nodded.

"you mean, uncle Erwin might be stopping by?"

"if such commotion is being created, he's close."

I nodded and let the door knob go, I smiled and up at hanji, "say, do you get this nagging feeling, that, something is going to happen tonight?"

"hm? I’m sorry young master, I don't believe I can comprehend, but don't let anyone know of our discussion, I know how fond you are when he visits, and maybe it will get you in a brighter mood?"

"thanks hanji, so what mistress has dad brought in tonight?"

"none that I’ve seen, although he's in his study I believe he sent nanaba out, so I’ll be tending to you for a while."

"awesome."  I respond and walk down the hall with hanji following, " I would like some books off the top shelves if you would hanji."

"of course young master." he says and we turn down the maze of halls.

                                                                                ~*~

"Levi~" the sing song voice echoed next to me, hanji stood next to me the way he does to dad when he'd occupied, I was currently in the middle of the odyssey, which I’d love to finish if this brat will leave me alone, maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away.

"Levi~" she chanted again, of course she isn't going to go away, it’s the persistent little tea party brat, mina, I glanced at her from behind my book and sighed.

"what."

"have a tea-party with me?"

"how about, no." I say and look back down at my book, picking back up where I left off, I’m kind of on edge, Odysseus is in deep shit right now, and him and his men got trapped in a cave with a Cyclopes who eats two every day, so far Odysseus is living, but will he get out? I would love to know, if mina will go away!

"please~" she whined and laid on the table, laying on her back and batting her eyelashes, I sigh and put the book up higher, blocking her from my view.

"Levi~" she whined, I continued, _trying_ to read, I kept the book and lowering my head down, gripping the sides tightly as she continued to sing my name over and over in a begging way, I glanced over at hanji who was smiling sweetly, I sighed and tried to ignore the irritation chants of my name.

"LEVI!"

"shut up mina!" I growled and slapped the book down and throwing my hand over her mouth, "this is a library, so shut your trap, I don't want to have a tea party with you, so I’ve you'd be kind enough to please! go away."

she pouted and looked up at me, her eyes big and round with watery emotion, I sighed and looked away, glaring over at hanji who chuckled, "but you always like my tea parties, why won't you attend anymore?"

"it's for kids, like you, I like tea but I don't like parties. ok, just go play by yourself." I mumble and sit back down, picking the book up again and began reading again. she sighed and got off the table, then scurried out.

"you know young master, you don't have to be so mean to your sister, she means well."

"I don't like being mean to her, but, too much of a good thing isn't always good, " I sighed, and looked down at my book, hanji hummed in response and looked back forward.

"in my condition, I have no choice but to push people away. that make me too emotional."

"I understand young master, I understand."

~*~

well hanji disappeared on me, a good hour into reading, going on about someone being on our property, but who in their right mind would be in this damn storm? I believe he just got bored being with me in a quiet setting, he's usually ecstatic when he's doing his science thing, he's also trying to figure out my condition and trying to reverse it, I’m not exactly sure how you can reverse a birth defect but ok, I trust him.

I closed the odyssey and lounged in the plush white chairs of our library, which was nothing more than a giant white room and shelves with a few black pillows on the all-white chairs, don't ask me why our family is heavy on white, black, blue and dark purple I guess it just compliments us. plus they look heavenly together.

I look down at the book on the white table next to me and let out a heavy sigh. I stood and began my walk back to my room, until I felt a pull on my collar, I looked back at mikasa who looked down at me.

"what?"

"we have a guest, he's unknown to and about us, and father requests our presence in the main entry now, hanji said." she says. I sigh and walk with her, I guess he was right, someone was in the storm on our property no less, I’m pretty sure everyone knows about us and shuns us, what idiot will stumble onto our property?

when we walked in, we stood in our normal stance, by height. which was Marco first, then Mikasa, Mina, then me. I glanced around and noticed father was standing here too along with our staff, Reiner, Bertoldt. I guess nanaba isn't back yet?

I looked forward and studied our guest, which was nothing more than two brunettes, one was a female with honey amber eyes, tan skin and wearing a simple dress, she's beautiful, add her to list of mistresses our father tries to get at, the second was a boy, same color hair as his mother, but his isn't as manageable it seems. he had beautiful, breathe taking blue-green eyes, with a small amount of specs of gold in them, that matched his mother's, he was thin, but from the way his clothes were sticking to him, he's muscular, maybe a six pack? he's wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie which is pretty thin if it can expose the skin under, I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I looked away quickly, considering I was staring at him and I’m pretty sure he noticed because now he's staring at me, I met his eyes for a split second I could've died, I noticed a faint spark of pink fill his eyes and I looked away.

his eyes were lingering over my body, which really irritates me since I’m in my school uniform, which are some formal black shorts with a matching back blazer with the school's crest on the breast pocket with is two overlapping wings with an S in the middle and I had on a with button down with a red tie, I hate this uniform because I look like one of those adorable little boys who sucks on lollipop's in the movies, even though I do, I have a real big sweet tooth. but that's beside the point, I’m more mature than I look.

once he was done eye raping me, he glanced at the rest of my siblings, which I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding.

"These are my children and staff. “father spoke up, finally tearing through my inner awkwardness, "this is Reiner, the cook, and Bertoldt our Gardner."

I kept my gaze averted, I refuse to meet those beautiful eyes I know I’ll feel the intensity and have an _episode_. and **that** is not an option.

"and these are my kids, The oldest, Mikasa." mikasa stepped forward and curtsied.

"the second oldest, Marco." Marco stepped forward after mikasa stepped back, and bowed.

"the third oldest, Mina." she giggled and stepped forward, twirling and curtsying. which I rolled my eyes at, she's so spoiled and childish.

"and the baby, Levi." 

I nearly jumped out of my skin and shuddered when he said my name, I looked over at the brunette once more and saw that same faint pink spark and felt a jolt charge up my spine, I’ve never experienced a feeling like this before, and I’m not sure why but I want this stranger to know my name, I want to hear him say it, I want to get chills.

whoa! calm down Levi, this isn't twilight, I don't do love at first sight type shit, calm down crazy.

I stepped forward and bowed, as my older brother did and stepped back in line, father smiled and turned to the two brunettes.

"Welcome to our home."

~*~

I sighed and hurried back to my room as soon as we were dismissed, my first task at hand: stay away from the beautiful stranger, I don't exactly know his name, I didn't catch it. but I’m not even sure if he threw it, but I don't know it. so I’ll call him bright eyes that fits him right?

I don't know what that was all about back there but I didn't like it, or did I? I’m not even sure, I can't even comprehend my fucking mind right now, I feel fuzzy inside, and sweet, I feel like I’m riding on rainbows or living in cloud 9 when he looked at me like that, gah!? what the hell! stop it Levi! conceal! don't feel, shut people out, don't slip up because bright eyes is using his eyes as a fucking kryptonite to my feelings!

I sighed and scurried down the halls, I kept my gaze down and followed the black and white patterned tiles blindly. that is, until I bumped head first into a hard object, making me groan on impact.

"whoa, young master please slow down." hanji says, I look up at him and sigh.

"sorry hanji, I’m just a bit out of it at the moment." he didn't respond, but stares at me, in a very uncomfortable way, I shuddered at the foreign feeling, "what?"

"hm, your eyes seemed to be pink for a second, excuse my staring."

"pink?"

"I must be seeing things young master, clearly your eyes are silver-blue!" he smiled, I nodded and looked away, he bent down and leaned forward to my ear, "  I just got word, he'll be running late, so you can go ahead and change and wash if you'd please he'll be here late."

I nodded and sighed in relief, I hurried past him and toward the bathroom, which still had my initial highlighted by the door knob, which means no one used it since I left, great, I opened the door and walked over to the deep tub I love to much, I lean over the tub and turned the nods, letting the steaming hot water pour in the tub, I love taking hot baths, it's the only thing I can feel without having to deal with my problem, it feels nice against my pale freezing skin.

I let the water run for a little longer and grab a fluffy white towel and turn off the water, I also grabbed a white rag and stripped out of my uniform and folded it up and placed in the hamper, and I stepped inside the water and sighed in content. the sounds of the water moving and growing to fit my weight echoed through the white room, I closed my eyes and sunk my head under the water and sighed once more.

the best feeling in the world, this and cleaning, it's always something  could overdo and not flip out over, the feeling is heaven on earth in my opinion, I believe heaven is supposed to be good yes?

I breathe out and bubble surface at my motion and I open my eyes, the burning water irritated them just a little but I’m used to it, I’ve done it for so long it's normal, and it feels amazing. the steam begins to bubble over the slippery white tub and cascade and roll against the floor slicking it up to a decent amount.

after a good ten minutes, the numbing feeling starts to settle in and I pick my body up out of the water, letting the water trickle down my body, from my hair to my feet as I stand, and step over the tub, I let the cold jolt up my spin from the tiled floor, I grabbed the towel and began to dry myself.

I abruptly stopped when a click echoed in my ears and the sound of the door opening made me freeze, I threw the towel over me quickly in surprise and , I glared over at the door and flushed immediately.

it was Marco, and bright eyes. oh dear god, kill me now.

Marco’s back was to me, and eren was facing me, but thanks to Marco’s huge physic I was hidden easily that is until Marco moves and eren enters and sees my man parts, I’d just die, again!

"you can go in and strip out of your clothes if you'd like, I’d bring you some of mine to change into."

bright eyes looked up at Marco as he talked and I growled, "o-oi! Marco! close the door!"

 they both turned around and I could've died on the spot. that did not go as planned! I wanted them to just close the door and leave but no the loon turns around like he doesn't even know he's own brothers voice,

"you have the wrong damn bathroom! get out! get out you perverts!" I growled and grabbed the first thing I saw, which was a candle holder, and tossed it, hard it pelted in Marco’s back who didn't even wince which isn't a surprise, but he closed the door and I sighed and leaned against the tub, how fantastic, so far avoiding him isn't going so well.

I sighed and finished drying myself and dressing,  walked over to the door and swung it open. they're still out here, bright eye's face was flushed and his nose was bleeding, wait, did I hit him? wait no, it hit Marco and landed next to my foot. I thought as I looked down, I growled.

_pervert._

I stomped out and slapped the both of them across the face, and stomped off down the hall, "no privacy in this damn house" I mumbled and headed to my room, and mikasa walked past me and glanced at me.

"hey? you ok, you’re a bit red..." she gasped and pulled me to a stop, "did you do it again?"

"no, I was bathing and Marco’s annoying habit of not knocking happened, I walked past her and straight to my room, slamming the door behind me, I adjusted my shirt and walked over to my table in the corner of the room and grabbed the tea left here for me, from hanji, I took a sip and sighed in content, I noticed a card next to it, with the words _Calm down_ written in his penmanship. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair an sipped my tea again.

"well you two, will never guess what happened to me." I said, sipping my coffee and folding the note neatly, "oh, and farlan, I have a question for you, what does it mean when your eyes turn colors?" I asked, I didn’t get a response for either of my comments and I turned, "guys?"

my eyes widened and I gasped sharply, sitting my cup down and running over to my bed, rivallie is gone, ok, hold on maybe Isabel went wandering again? I looked under my covers, under the bed in the closet, behind my book shelves under my table, in my shoes. everywhere Isabel would hide, I can't find him.

oh dear god, no, no no, this is bad. where are they. did one of mikasa's bats get him? or macro’s shadows? I hate those assholes! they always rip and destroy things, oh no, please don't I really hope he doesn't have him, or does mina's ghosts have him?

"farlan! Isabel!" I called and continued to look, I need to find them, if I don't I get worked up with worry, they are my responsibility and I’d be damned if I let them stay in the netherworld and leave me behind, I need them.

I could feel the pressure building up in my nose, I quickly stopped and held my nose, taking slow deep breathes, I grabbed the cup of tea and downed it in one gulp, ignoring the stinging it caused going down, the pressure slowly subsided, and I continued to take deep breathes, which turned into screaming. I desperately threw things around trying to find him. I told you, they are the only things that keep me grounded, I need them, I really do, and I can't live happily without them.

"LEVI!" the door to my room busted open and I stopped screaming I looked back at Marco who was worried and panic struck, "what is it, why are you screaming!"

"where. is. rivallie!" I growled, my fangs causing me to hiss as the unlatch from my gums, my eyes slit and turn to a devilish red, " where is he! where is he!"

"I don't know! my shadows don't have him and I don't know where he is. Levi calm down! don't get to worked up!"

"I need rivaillie! where is he!" I growled and hissed. I took his shoulders in my hands and squeezed my nails deep, piercing the skin, "where is he!"

"I believe mina was in here, maybe she knows!"  I quickly calmed down, my nails retracted from his kin and my fangs disappeared and my eyes changed back to normal in the instant he said that.

"mina."

"yeah."

"mina?" I repeated, he nodded and I sighed, taking a deep breathe, "sorry Marco, you know how I get."

"yeah, just calm down ok, I’m pretty sure she knows or she might have him." I nod and walk calmly out of the room and walked down the hall, I’m sorry, I guess I should explain. remember what I said, when I said I’m bi-polar, well mine is bad, I flip my shit on the simplest things, I believe it's a side effect to my birth defect, I’m attached to certain things, rivallie is one of those things, if I lost or damaged him in anyway, I’d die, I’d throw intense fits, that can result in injury to myself or other people around me, I try to keep it under control but my anger is intense, I’m always angry, and it seems to be a stronger emotion that I have.

I’m not proud of this, but it's me.

"and that is-" I could hear mina begin, I opened the door and called out her name,

"mina?" I internally cringed when they _both_ turned around, mina and bright eyes, avoiding this brat is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I entered the room, a small look of worry washing over my stotic expression, "have you seen rivallie? I can't find him anywhere."

mina followed her finger in the direction of the doll, "yeah, he's there. I borrowed him." she smiled.

my face went from worry, to relief, to irritation in a flash. I walked over and picked up the rivallie and hugged it to his chest, and sending at glance to bright eyes, deciding to acknowledge him.

"oh if it isn't the old pervert. trying to sneak a peek at my sister too?" I growled

he shook his head furiously, his cheeks quickly became flushed as he spit out word vomit which I grimaced at,  "I’m terribly sorry! I didn't see you until you spoke!"

I clicked his tongue and hugged the rivallie tightly, "are you two in there? you ok?" I whispered, I sighed in relief when he blinked and nodded.

"mina." I said turning to her, "don't touch rivallie! how many times have I told you to keep him on my bed!"

"I’m sorry Levi! I just wanted to play with him, he's the only you I can play with!"

"well consider him off limits, like he's always been, you know how I get if I don't have him." I muttered to her. she giggled and smiled.

"of course! why don't you and rivallie stay with me and eren to have a tea party!"

"yeah, I’d rather not, Freddy creeps me out," I say as I glance at the bear," and I have ymir, Annie and Krista on skype so.." I trailed off, I need friends right now, so I headed out the door, slamming it shut behind me, I made my way to my room hugging rivallie close.

"calm down Levi, how bad did you trash the room this time?" farlan asked.

I shrugged and continued to hug him," I don't know, you know how I get when I can't find you two..."

"we're sorry." Isabel cooed, I nodded and opened my door, seeing hanji straightening the sheets, he looked over and sighed in relief.

"I see you found him? by the state of the room, I grew worried you hurt yourself."

"I’m fine hanji. I’m going to get on skype, can I have a moment." hanji nodded and exited, ruffling my hair, I kept rivallie to my chest and walked to my bed, pulling my laptop from under it and signing into skype and checking to see if they're on, I nodded when they were and group called them.

they answered fairly quickly and three girls popped up on the screen, one brunette with freckles and two blondes with blue eyes.

"hey Levi." the brunette greeted, the two blondes followed suit.

"hey rivallie!" Krista smiled, I sat rivallie next to me and he leaned against me.

"girls, I have I problem."

"yeah we know." Annie said pointing to her nose.

"no, not that problem, we have a guest here, he's one of the flesh that lives in town."

"oh! how fun!" Krista smiled

"not fun, I feel all weird around him, he makes my problem worse!" I groaned, ymir chuckled.

"what's his name?"

"I have no idea!"

Annie, Krista and ymir, my three best friends at school, they know me just as well as Isabel and farlan, but they can't really help me, I don't mind because they talk to me and see me as a normal being, instead of a freak of vampire nature, I met Krista and ymir in second grade, Krista was getting picked on because of her small size, I helped her out and ymir ran up and hugged the crying girl and we chatted, then we met Annie in fourth grade, she was on the basketball team with ymir and she needed a ride home, lucky for her I got my license, and we took her out for milkshakes and we've been friends ever since.

"you don't know his name!" Krista repeated, I just shook my head and sighed.

"oh nice one Juliet, now describe the Romeo."

"do not reference that!" I snapped, "and he's a brunette, beautiful, beautiful big, bright, blue green eyes..he has tan skin like melted chocolate oh, or caramel, oh his voice, and his body-"

"whoa! earth to Levi, come down from dream boy cloud nine, your eyes are being all weird, I gasped and shook my head, gritting my teeth.

"ah! see, see what he's doing to me!"

"it sounds like you like him." Annie commented.

I shook my head, "I can't like him, and I don't even know him!"

"oh, but it could be the red string of fate Levi, the thing all vampires have, he might be your soul mate, we all have one and when you think of them, your eyes change to pink, maybe he's your soul mate, like you know love at first sight!" Krista smiled, red string of fate huh?

that is true, all vampire have them, I haven't met mine yet, and I was hoping I never would, that's why I’m getting engaged to some man I don't love it helps keep my problem at bay, I was going to marry my best guy friend mike, I mean it works out because we're compatible, he loves me like a brother and I’m A-Okay with that, I feel the same about him, I met him the same time I met Annie, he's the one who offered himself, and I went along because one, I’m into dudes, mike and I have history, and he's beautiful, and it's better than marring son stranger. or it could have been the fact that I might have a little crush on him,  I mean give me a break! I’ve known him pretty much all my dead life! and I got to know him, he's so sweet and passionate and I’m comfortable with him.

anyway that's off subject! what if eren is my red string of fate? my soul mate? god I was doing so well to avoid him I just needed three more years until I married mike, then I could have been cut off to those damn ties, why did he suddenly have to end up on my fucking door step!?

"oh Krista! your so cute!" ymir laughed, "as if, some random flesh is his soul mate, vampires can only be with other vampires, that isn't even possible."

she does have a point, it's an old vampire law. no human and vampire couple, because you know twilight when she was pregnant with the baby, and she broke her back? well that can happen even if your careful, if the human knocks up a vampire or vice versa, the baby will kill them, one way or another.

Krista blushed and looked away, "it was just a thought."

"it's fine Krista." Annie said.

"strangely, you girls are no fucking help, so thanks."

"so sorry!" Krista said.

I sighed and looked over at rivallie, "so did you guys do the math homework?"

"nope." ymir stated proudly.

"yeah!" Krista smiled.

Annie shrugged, "haven't gotten around to it, I had to clean the bat cages."

I grimaced at that, "gross."

~*~

"excuse me, young master, but dinner is ready." hanji bellowed from the door. I looked over and sighed.

"sorry girls, I’ve got to go, dinner's ready. wish me luck." I say

"good luck on getting yo' man!" ymir laughed, I growled and flipped her the bird while Annie and Krista laughed.

"bye Levi see you at school tomorrow!" Krista smiled and waved.

"bye Juliet!" Annie waved, I glared as ymir and her laughed, I closed the laptop and sat rivallie up right, taking him out of my lap and sitting him back on the bed.

"stay ok." he nodded and I kissed his forehead, and headed to the door and down the halls. I walked to the dining room, taking my seat like always, sitting straight and proper like father always says, waiting for my siblings and bright eyes to enter.  Dad entered first, and took his seat at the head of the table,  with mikasa and Marco to either side of him, when they joined, we sat in our proper places, bright eye's sat diagonally across from me, which unnerved me to no end, hanji noticed and cleared his throat, motioning for bright eyes and his mother to switch, I visibly relaxed and sighed.

"so daddy!" mina chimed, she sat on her knees, and perched herself up higher with support of the table, "what's for dinner today?"

dad smiled, and motioned for her to sit, which she did, "well, since we have guest, I suggested sea food." he turned to our guests and smiled, "is that good?"

"yes, thank you so much, I hope it wasn’t to much trouble." his mom began, while he just nodded.

"it's no problem Carla, honestly."  dad reassured, he cleared his throat and glanced over at me, which I curtly ignored, until he spoke up. "now Levi, try to go easy."

I nodded, and kept my gaze on the all-white fixture in front of me, staring down where my reflection would normally be, I sighed once Marco, Mina and Mikasa glanced at me, their eyes glued on me.

"yes, dad I know, I won't go over." hanji walked around and placed vibrant red apples in front of us, I grimaced in disgust, we're going to have to eat red since we have flesh, guest, mikasa looks excited since this is her normal food choice but the rest of us aren’t use to it, I picked up the apple along with my siblings, when bright eyes was being distracted by hanji. we all took a bite and sucked, hard, the color slowly left the apple along with the juices inside, the apple turned grey and shriveled up while hanji talked to the guests.

"-as they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away." hanji smiles. Carla responded but I chose to ignore as the rest of us finished our apples and threw away the cores in the bags next to us, we prepare for these moments, we haven't had flesh in a while but we do have a method and a plan when they come in such weather as this.

by the time he looked back, we were wiping any access red from our lips and returning to or poised positions.

a small honey haired male scurried inside wearing the same as hanji, he had honey colored eyes and a soft look to them, he had a silver tray in his white gloved hands and began to plate food and bring it around, placing lobsters, crabs, shrimp, and crawfish in front of us, prepared in different ways.

I looked up and glanced around the table, a small shiver traveled down my spine when bright eyes darted his tongue across his lips, those full looking, soft lips, I just want to- **STOP** **IT**! I growled to myself and turned away.

"dinner is served, I do hope you enjoy." the honey blonde smiled while bowing.

"ah," Dad cleared his throat, "this is the children's personal butler, Nanaba, although, they just love hanji." Dad chuckles.

nanaba bowed once more, "pleasure to see you eren and Carla, I was out on errand when you first came, I am terribly sorry for my absence."

I jolted at the name, _Eren_ his name, that's his name, oh it fits him so well. the name leaves a tingle on my tongue and my mouth watering like a starving man at a free buffet, oh his name is like heaven.

"it's no problem." he said, nanaba smiled.

"I’ll also be tending to you mr.eren, for as long as you are here." eren nodded and nanaba scurried off with another bow.

"well, please, dig in and enjoy." Dad said, as the we began on our choice of lobster or crab, I looked down at my plate. my hunger isn't real, and I don't crave sea food. I just want to lock myself in my room and talk to rivallie, I can't stand being this close to eren, from this distance I get a good waft of his scent, its intoxicating, the smell of an alpha, the mix between pines and axe body spray is strong but not as strong and sweet his blood smells, it's making my mouth water and my fangs twitch.

I don't know if I can handle an entire dinner with him.

"have you talked to uncle lately?" I asked tying to distract myself, I took my crab in one hand and the pinchers in the other, I placed the crab inside and pinching it open. I took the fork and dipped the meat in the butter and sucked it through my teeth and wiping my mouth and hands. I hate eating crab the smell always lingers on my fingers, I sigh and continue to eat.

"actually, he called not too long ago."

I beam at that, “oh?"

"is uncle stopping' by for a visit?" mina asked.

mikasa and Marco looked over at father with interest spewed on their faces, some more than others.

"not in this weather, the storm isn't calming yet, but he should be here tomorrow or sometimes this week." Dad commented, sipping on his tomato soup, topped with shrimp.

I smirked to myself and ate another piece of crab and glanced over to hanji who winked and smiled.

 _‘that's not what hanji said~’_   I thought to myself

I shifted my blue eyes to the plate below me, I placed my hand on my lap and began to collect rice on fork in a bored, playful manner, I could feel my raven hair falling in my eyes as I casted my head down, I felt a strange feeling someone is watching me, I pick my head back up and make eye contact with eren, a small tinge of pink flashed across his eyes and I looked away, taking my food in my mouth and averting his gaze by indulging mina in conversation.

I don't know what it is about him, but I feel like getting up and placing kisses all over his tan lips , licking and sucking on them like lollipops of the sweetest flavor, I want him to pull me close an keep me there, like we we're two pieces of a puzzle trying to connect with the pieces, but they don't know they fit quite yet.

is it weird that I think of him this way? but no one else? is he really that important in fate that he crosses my mind as if I’ve known him all my life and slowly fell for him? why am I even thinking of him this way, or at all for that matter. he's just some flesh, god worshipping air breathing kid from the town that shuns us, that's all he should be to me.

but why does he feel like he's more?

was Krista right?

"Levi, you ok?" mikasa asked quietly, I glanced up and I nodded, she pointed to my eyes and I gasped quietly and rubbed them.

"your eyes were a bit pink, you’re not getting sick are you?" Carla asked, making me stiffen slightly and glance over at her along with mikasa, but she was talking to eren quietly, which sounded louder since the table decided to do that weird human coincidence where everyone stops talking at the same time.

I sighed, so he's experiencing it too? but why, he's human he isn't capable, is he? I need to distract myself, I need to distract myself, so I decided to pull a certain card, the change the subject card.

"mina took rivallie again dad." I spoke up. mina flinched and glared over at me after getting rid of the frightened look.

"no I didn't!"

"yeah you did." I stated simply.

"Levi! you snitch!"

"mina, what have I told you about taking rivallie, stay out of your brother’s room and leave his possessions alone." Dad said, his voice commanding and dark, yet calm and caring.

"yes father." mina sighed

"oh! Levi, mike called." mikasa said. I visibly tensed, I know she can read my mind! why the hell would she bring that up now, she knows how I feel about him and just the mere sound of his name sends chills down my spine and a blush to my cheeks, I felt like screaming right there,

 a small dust of pink coated my cheeks as predicted and I  gripped my fork and leaned against my hand, my cheek smashed on the palm of my hand causing it to redden from the pressure on my pale skin contrasting the pink there.

"did he now?"  I say in a semi-cracked voice.

"oh! so your boyfriend called Levi!" mina taunted. oh god, mina shut up.

"shut up mina." I growled, "he's just a friend."

"but you like him?"

"no." I stated, looking away. oh but that didn't stop her taunting, not at all.

"oh! you do! you do! mike and Levi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-"

"mina." dad bellowed, "stop toying with your brothers emotions! you know how he gets!"

beyond that, I stayed quiet, eating the crab silently, after that everything happened so fast, the feeling built at such a fast rate, I didn't have time to breath, my cheeks flushed to a heavy  tint of red, I could feel my eyes widened as I slapped my hands on my cheeks, making my fork clatter to the plate, I took a deep breath, but that made the feeling tighten, my eyebrows furrowed in worry as the feeling built, I stopped it all day, why does it have to blow now! why now! why now!

"I’m sorry papa." mina said.

I could feel the small trail of red stream from my nose, oh god, I can't stop it now I’m going to-the blood flowed freely now, my eyes widened  to their full extent as if they were straining , I quickly covered my nose, and fell back in my chair and fell over to the side as the blood gushed.

everything happened in slow motion, I fell out of my hair as the blood flowed, someone called my name and my vision was blurring,  and darkening, I could hear my name being called and see the silhouettes of my family trying to help, while the whole time all I could think was:

_GOD! KILL ME NOW!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it good? did you love it?? 
> 
> also, i'm working on chapter 3 of shy boy! so look out for that! c: 
> 
> little fn fact about me: i write all my stories in purple! c:


	5. finally talking and the uncle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren and levi have a moment and enter uncle erwin! 
> 
> and eren may or may not get punched by levi who wants to so desperately to eat him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's like 4 o'clock in the morning and i'm to tired to edit this, so if there is more spelling or grammer problems than usual, then i'm sorry, also i reread chapter 4 and i'll fix that too! so enjoy chapter 5, finally some actual ereri. also alternating POV's c:

**chapter 5: finally talking and  the uncle?**

what the hell just happened? everything was so fast, from the taunting to the bleeding and now, i'm sitting in the living room with Mr.Hanji and mom, who is a bit to hysterical for my traumatized state and it's making me nausues.

"again, i do apologize, this happens a lot around here, he has a medical condition is all. please don't worry to much."

"is he going to be ok? that was a lot of blood." mom asked, hanji chuckled and nodded.

"he loses more than that on certain occasions. that was one of the small ones."

"oh, that's terrible." i finally speak, i look up at hanji and he shakes his head, he gives mom a glass of water to calm her down and turns to me.

"he's had it since he was a kid, we don't know what it is or why he's like this we just try to avoid moments like these." hanji sighed and glanced back toward the entrance of the small room, "please excuse me, but i must be getting back, i have to check on him."

i glanced down at my hands before running them through my hair, and looking off. hanji is really keeping us in the dark, i want to know what the hell is happeneing with levi, is he ok? is he awake? i just want to know i feel like i need to be by his side, i need to be the one he sees when he wakes up. i feel as if i need to see his eyes shine to life after this. i need to be near him and help him. no matter what.

why i feel this way, i have no idea. i just need to be around him. i leaned against the chair i as sitting in, leaning my cheek against my fist and staring off into space, letting my mind stay glued on the little raven i've know for more than an hour and talked to once, linger in my mind.

**~*~ levi's POV ~*~**

i gasped heavily and opened my eyes, placing my hand to my nose and closing my eyes back.

"levi? are you awake? are you ok?" mikasa's worried voice filled my hearing sense. i crack an eye open and and peered a her, she was bending over me, her raven hair falling in her face as she stared at me with intense worry.

"i'm fine..i'm fine.." i mumble and slowly sit up, letting mikasa move back as i did. she placed her cold hand against my cold forehead, making me pull away from the touch.

"this one was bigger than the others, what was running through your head this time." she stated more than asked.

i shook my head trying to cease all thought, i don't want a repeat, "how long was i out?"

"a couple hours, dad had to carry you up and nanaba had a lot to clean up this time, are you sure your're ok? your not light headed?"

"a little..." i rubbed my hand across my forehead and glanced at mikasa.

"seriously, what were you thinking about? it happened so fast."

i shook my head once more, "i don't want to think about it again, nor talk about it." i sighed, i don't want to think about eren right now, not after this whole problem, i can't bear it. he must think i'm some freak that's near death.

he wouldn't be wrong.

i sighed and lowered my head, letting my hands fiddle and roam around each other.

mikasa sighed and nodded, placing a soft kiss on my forehead, "rivallie has been waiting for you to wake, they're worried."  she says, and stands. "i'll be back to check up on you alright."

i nodded and glanced over at ravallie and bring him in my arms, i hug him close and wait for him to respond, he looked up at me and hugged me. i looked up at mikasa and she ran her fingers through my hair then turned and left.

"rivallie, you guys alright?"

"i'm fine, what about you that was a big commotion, i'm pretty sure reiner, bertoldt and nanba slurpped up your blood this time, i could smell it from here." farlan's voice spoke up, i rested my forehead against the plush fabric and sighed.

"i'm fine, it was a bit much and i'm very light headed but. i'm fine." i say, nuzzling against him.

"are you sure big bro?" isabel spoke up. i nodded against them.

"was it about that whole red string of fate thing?" farlan asked, looking up at me, i blushed slightly and nodded.

"yeah, it's been on my mind, then mina started ta-" i was cut off by a sudden knock i glanced up and sighed, "enter."

the door creaked open and i wish i asked who it was, eren made himself noticed his big vibrant eyes were full of worry and a bit of relief, i felt myself tense and grip rivallie while he glanced around the room, i sunk further into my bed and sighed.

"don't talk." i whispered to rivallie who nodded and i glanced back up to see eren making his way over, "what do you want?"

"marco asked me to deliver these to you, he said you'll be a bit faint."  i looked over at him and glanced over his body language, his shoulders were tense, he had a trickle of sweat sliding down his temple and i can hear his heart beat speeding up.

 he's lying.

and i feel completely flattered and a bit offeneded, i don't know why, but i do. i draw my legs into my body, letting my knees touch my chest as i hold rivallie. eren walked closer moving his hands to me, offering a glass of water and a small napkin with cookies atop. i glanced at him then down at the cup.

i hestiantly took the nutrients in my pale grasp and placed the cookies on my end table while holding the water in both hands, sipping it quietly while i curl in on myself.

god the tension is thick.

**~*~ eren's POV ~*~**

i entered levi's room, after getting the go ahead from him. i glanced around the nicely sized room, he had a grand book case, filled with classics lined up against his right wall, he had a table and plush chairs resting next to the golde colored shelves filled with shining new looking books, his floors were a bright tan mixed brown color that glowed a briliant gold from the dim lights, his wall were a nice creme color that looked a bit dim from the lights. the room itself rminded me of the beauty and the beast ball room, the way the light glimmered, he also had one of those windo seats, in one of his tall beautiful windows, the lighting shined against the beautifully crafted stained windows. he had an open space shined lightly and a space next to it with a confortable seating area. with white plush chairs and a couch with matching end and coffe tables. with his bed in the center, it was a black metal bed with black satin covers pulled back on the rods, with matching black sheets and a comforter. the bed was sitting on a high step, with a small step up. he was sitting curled up with his doll in his lap, looking at me with an expression he has on constantly around me.

i made my way to him and he spoke up after a long while.

"what do you want?"

"marco asked me to deliver these to you, he said you'll be a bit faint."  i said, brushing a quick white lie past my lips as he looks at me with his intense eyes.  he kept a firm hold on his doll as i  walked closer moving my hands to him, offering a glass of water and a small napkin with cookies atop. i glanced at him, urging him to take it.

he stared at me as i stared at him and hesitated before taking the nutrients. he placed the cookies on the end table by his bed while holding the water in both hands, sipping it quietly. i sighed and glanced around once more.

god the tension is thick.

"uh, nice room." i say, rubbing the ack on my shaggy hair. i feel so tense, i only spoken to this kid once and he scowled for the most part, i just want to talk to him the way i talked to his siblings, i want to see why i get butterflies around him, i want to see why he's such a key factor in my mind all of a sudden.

"thanks." he spoke up, sipping the water.

"mind if i sit?" i asked pointing to the bed, he shook his head then lowered it, trying to curl in on himself more than humanly possible, his ears were a bit red but i sat and chose to ignore. considering my own ears are heated. "is the water helping?"

he nodded and kept hs head down. i nodded myself then sighed when i realised he couldn't see me. so i tried again, "that's good. so your name's levi right?"

he nodded once more. "oh, well, i'm eren."

"i know." he responded.

"oh, yeah, well it's nice to actually meet you. y'know, properly."

"yeah."

"yeah." i looked off and sighed, how akaward can this get? the best i can talk about id his name, that i already knew, he won't even look up what can i say to get his attention? i mean, i would love to talk to him and make sure he gets his health back up.

i glanced around his room once more, looking for any topic of conversation. i glanced out the window and sighed, the storm has no signs of letting upi looked back at his book shelf and tried to scan the shelf, a few german books caught my eye, but none i've read myself.  i looked back at his small table and noticed a closed book there with a peice of paper sticking out of it, it was a book filled with edgar allen poe's best poems, i beamed at that. i love that book. i have my own copy.

"i uh, i see you like edgar allen poe."  he nodded.  "i'm a fan myself, what's your favorite poem?"

"the tell-tale heart." he says after a moment.

i smiled, "how strange, that's my favorite too."

"really?" he asked, picking up his head and looking at me now, his silver-blue eyes having a slight shine to them, "or are you dicking with me?"

i chuckled, "no dicking, i really like it, i've read it when i was 10, and i loved it."

"oh?"

"yeah, edgar allen poe is one of my favorite poets, i loved his sick and twisted mind and the way he thought."

"same." he said, he sipped the water and kept his attention on me, which made my heart flutter, so i contined.

"people thought i was weird, especially since i was in kindergarden, during sharing time i'm the kid reciting death in such a detailed manner, in second grade while the other kids were singing about rainbows and viloets."

"oh?" he asked with a slight smile and a small chuckle, he looked down at the water in his hands then looked back up at me, a ghost of a smile still on his lips.

"i made a few kids cry but it was all cool." he chukled again and i smiled.

"so you were into him when you were that little?" he asked.

"yeah, my dad kind of abandoned us and i got super depressed, i found the book on our bookshelf and had at it. i was my friend during those times."

"oh, i'm sorry. my mom died, after i was born." he says and i look over at him.

"sorry about that."

"nah, it's no problem, we don't think about it often, we're to busy worried about my condition to have time to think about it." he sighed and sipped a bit more of his water.  he shook his head and sighed, "so, what's your favorite part in the tell-tale heart."

"honestly, the begining, when he gets pissed at the guys habbits, the way he describes it, it sounds as if he had acute hearing and things like that really pissed him off. and i enjoyed reading about it, what about you?"

levi thought for a moment, moving his head to the side, letting his onyx bangs fall and drape across his forehead as he does, "i like the ending, when he couldn't take the guilt that was eating away at him and ratted himself out, the fact that the thumping of his dead heart was so loud in his ears he cracked, just when they were about to leave him alone forever, he cracked and told him he killed him and showed them exactly where the body was. it was enchanting how he wrote that in such detail."

i smiled, he looked truly happy if i do sa so myself, his eyes were shining and his lips were pulled to a small smile. he had this glint in his eyes when he spoke and i smiled at it. he looked at me and glanced away with a small tint on his cheeks.

"yeah, i like that part..." he mumbled and held onto the doll tighter, i smiled at how cute he's being and glanced back at his doll.

"so what's up with your doll? he looks like you."

"yeah, my mom made it for me when she was pregnant, of course she didn't know it'll look like me but i like that it does, it's the last thing i have to remember her by.."

"it's cool." i smiled, "i'd love to have doll that looks like me."

he looked up and me and smiled slightly, i felt my cheeks heat up at bit as his silver-blue orbs met my green-blue ones, i stared into his eyes longer than i needed to and i could see the small blush slowly lighting his cheeks.

i looked away right when he did and closed my eyes.

"so uh, eren...?" he questioned, bringing my attention back to him, he had a cookie in his hand and the other two in his other hand, offering me some. "i'm not big on eating, so you can have these."

i looked down at the cookies and looked back at him, and he quickly cleared his throat. "i-i mean! uh, if you want it! you don't have to take them, i can just give them to mina or mikasa! she's so thin she could use a bit of sugar! i mean, sorry. i just uh. i'll shut up." he placed the cookie in his mouth and sighed. i chuckled and took one of the cookies and took a bite.

"feeling better?" i asked, looking back at levi. levi nodded and kept his gaze away.

"yeah, i don't feel as light headed, so." he looked back at me, "thanks."

i smiled, "no problem, it's nice to finally talk to you." he chuckled a bit and looked away.

"i might have considered talking to you, if you didn't freak me out."

"oh? i freak you out?"

"kind of, especially after the bathroom incident." he blushed, i mimicked his action and rubbed the back of my head.

"i told you! i didn't see you until you said something and marco moved! i said sorry."

he flicked my nose and leaned back on his head board, "calm down, i was only teasing."

i sighed and shook my head.

"excuse me young master," levi and i turned our heads toward the door and glanced back at hanji, who was peeking his head in and smiling behind the glare of his glasses. "but he's here."

levi nodded quickly and got out of bed, holding his doll has he did, looking back at me. "thanks again, eren."  and with that he hurried out of the room, after hanji.

**~*~ levi's POV ~*~**

 "thanks again, eren."  i scurried out the room and followed hanji out, :the storm should calm, now that he's here correct?" i asked looking up at the brunette.

"yes, but not right away, when the storm subsides, sir eren and ms. carla have to head home."

"oh, yeah." i say and look off, eren will leave, and he'll be out of my life. most likely forever, i' m having mixed emotions about this, now that i've talked to him. he was so close and so sweet and his smile. it gave me butter flies and made my cold dead heart flutter with warmth. yet at the same time i want to forget him and his shining eyes and contine my life without him, he should be irrelevant! so why the hell is he relevant now!

 i sighed and followed hanji, walking until i saw the group of our family crowding around the tall blonde, his shining blue eyes practically lighting up the room along with his smile.

i smiled lightly and hurried over, pushing through my siblings and looking up at the tall blonde.

"uncle erwin."

"little levi, how have you been, i've missed you son."

"i've been great, i missed you to." he kneeled and pulled me into a hug which i gladly accepted, i pulled away and smiled at him softly. "how long are you iin town for?"

"a while, but i'm just passing by."

"oh?" i questioned, "where ya headed?"

"Transylvania."

"Transylvania? what on earth for?" i questioned, tilting my head to the side. he chuckled at my childish movement and i sighed.

"important business, i just wanted to stop by and rest, moving like this is dranining."

"i'd imagine uncle, when your creating and moving with storms as big as that, why travel that way?" i asked, listening to the lightening and thunder grow distant, i began to count the distances and the time apart. and the time that eren will be out of my life.

"it's easier to travel, besides i've seen the town, i'm doing it a favor." he chuckled. i rolled my eyes and he stood straight. he walked over and sat on the couch, moving past mikasa and marco, while mina bounced after him.

"excuse me, would you like anything?" hanji asked, erwin gained a smirk and ran his fingers through hanji's brunette locks, he tilted his head to the side, showing off his pearly white fangs.

"ah hanji, your still working for kenny?"

"yes sir, did you expect anything different?"

"of course not." hanji stood straight and looked down at erwin with a smile, "so when are you going to come to my estate? i could use the help over there." he says, hanji squeaked at a motion uncle did which went unnoticed by my eye and hanji blushed, walking a few paces away.

"keep your hands to yourself sir, i'm pretty sure you have everything under control." hanji smiles, erwin chuckled and shook his head.

"i'm prety sure i could find something for you to do? eh?"

"behave yourself, sir." hanji warned and headed off, i grimmaced at their flirting and sighed at the normal occurance, uncle is such a pervert, especially when hanji is around, he makes his affections quite known. i sighed and plopped down next to him while mina sat on erwin's lap, mikasa and marco gathered around and waited for erwin to talk, as we always did erwin is our favorite uncle, he tells us stories and gives us things. he visits often but when he does, he always brings weather, from dark storms like this one to beautiful snow days.

"so i'm guessing your waiting for gifts?" we all nodded and smiled in our own litle ways. "hm. i don't know why, i feel so used, i don't have any gifts."

"aw." mina whined. mikasa shrugged and marco shook his head. i mimicked marco and we all began to stand until erwin put up a finger.

"have a little faith in me childeren, i was joking." erwin moved his hand into the dark bag he packed in and pulled out a small nicely wrapped box. "for mina, a new tea set." mina squealed and held the the box to her chest.

"yay! thank you! thank you so much!" i rolled my eyes, just what she needs, more tea sets.

"for mikasa," erwin spoke up, digging back in his bag, "here you go, from california, in the deepest darkest caves he, was whimpering." erwin placed a smal curled up pitch black bat, yet again, what she needs, another fucking bat. she owns thousands of them.

"thanks uncle!" mikasa cooed and stroked the bat.

marco was next, the little chocolate eye colored boy was beaming when erwin pulled out his gift, "here you go marco, i got you something i thought would fit you so much. here, this is an all seeing eye." marco looks down at his hand, the marble triangle with an circle in the middle glistened in his pale hand.

"all seeing eye?"

"yes, since your still young, your eye isn't completely trained, with this you can see all the magical creatures invisible to the naked eye." marco smiled and nodded,

"thanks uncle!"

"and now, levi, here you go, i know how your into all the dark stories and such, and i know you already have the edgar allen poe collection, so now, here is stephen king."

my eyes lite up and i grabbed the book, flipping through the crips white pages, i let out a small smile and a giggle, i love books, i love stephen king! i love my uncle, so much. i hugged erwin quickly and smiled hugging the book to my chest.

"thanks uncle, thank you so much."

"anything for my nieces and nephews." we all smiled and enjoyed our presents, i began to skim through the book and run my finger over the pages and smile.

"erwin?" we all looked back to the voice that inturupted us, father was decending down the steps and glaring hard at his brother. 

"uh, oh, i'm in trouble."

"what are you doing here?"

"did i not tell you, i'd be here."

"not to early, we have guests." dad responded, "kids, why don't you all run off and enjoy your gifts from your uncle?"

"yes father, we answered in unison, i began to head back to my room, holding my book and rivallie close, now that i think about it, where did eren head off to? i don't remember seeing or hearing him exit my room, i entered and made my way over to the book shelf, and placed myself in my plushed chairs, allowing myself to start on my book, but it was inturputed by a punch to the face of a certain tan brunette.

"ow..."

i gasped and turned around completely, "eren, i am so sorry, you shouldn't sneak up on my like that!"

"sorry, i just wanted to know what you were reading..." eren held his nose and i sighed, taking his hand away, touching his nose lightly, he jumped and wincd causing me to jump.

"i don't think it's broken, i'm sorry." i said, a bit breathless, his blood and scent just smell so sweet, this close to him, it's making my fangs twitch and my mouth water, i just want to sink my teeth in, but i settled to just helping him with his now, bleeding nose.

i walked him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet and walked over to the medicine cabinet.

"again, i'm sorry. i thought you left my room."

"it's no problem, i thought you saw me sitting on your couch, i should have announced myself." he says as i grab the first aid kit and walk over to him. i kneel infront of him and get him to move his hand, i grab a rag and dab away the blood.

"you sure have a nice arm on you to do this much damage."

"thanks." i clean up the blood and place the dirtied rag, that i may or may not sniff later,  down and placed the pads of my fingers gently over his nose, he winced again and i nodded. "well, it's not broken." i say and begin t clean it up once more, from the flowing blood.

i could feel my body and hand sjaking with my movements, we're so close, his smell is just...so sweet and so inviting, i take in a small, deep shakey breath and tried to calm down, i tried to ignore his shining complex colored eyes gleaming into mine, i tried to ignore the blush creeping on my face and the sudden intensity in my form and slowly making it's way to my nose, i took another deep breathe and contine to dab the blood away.

eren stared into my eyes, blinking slowy as he did.

"levi?" i was startled by the sudden noise and jumped slightly.

i hummed and coninued to clean his nose.

"what are you thinking about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow the kudos! and the reads! thank you guys so much! i will try not to let you down and keep this going!! c:


	6. goodbye for now bright eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren leaves the estate, and levi contenplates his future, with or without the brunette.
> 
> the whole chapter is in levi's POV

**~levi's POV~**

"what are you thinking about?"

such a dangerous question for someone like me, especially from someone like him. i lowered the rag and stared in his eyes, while he stared back into mine, i sighed and looked away breaking eye contact.

"to much to tell. " i stated simply, i placed the rag back on the sink and grabbed a badage, i gently, as softly and easy as i can. try to place the bandage on without hurting him, he kept his eyes on me and words ceased, i felt myself fold under the intense stare he was throwing at me, i cringed and grimmaced inwardly.

"has your momma ever told you it's not polite to stare?"

eren shook his head and glanced away, "sorry."

i sighed and glanced away, i feel so akaward around him and it's bothering me to no end. i'm just glad he isn't like mikasa and can read my thoughts, because right now he's plastered in every dark and light cornor of my mind. i could feel a small blush creep up my face but i curtly ignored it.

"thanks, for the help."

"no prolem, you wouldn't need help if i didn't punch you.."

"i shouldn't have startled you like that." eren complied putting up his hand to stop any further word on the matter, i nodded and glanced away, avoiding his beautiful bright eyes.

"the storm is letting up.." he mumbled, i glanced back at him and sighed, he brought up the topic i really didn't want to think nor talk about i honestly didn't want to think about the little time i have with him at the moment, the fact that he'll be out of my life for the rest of eternity. i'm not sure why this is affecting me so bad, but it's killing me, i just want to get more time with the brunette, but i know that's not possible, nor safe.

i sighed and sat back on my heels and packed up the first aid kit, and nodded to his statement, "seems so."

"we'll be leaving soon." he said mostly to himself than me, but i nodded anyhow. i stood and walked to the medicine cabinet and placed the first aid kit back.

eren didn't move, he sat still and stared at the black and white tiles laced finely on he floors. i sighed and closed the mirror back softly, letting the relfective glass stare back at me. i glanced back at eren, who was still looking at the tile floor. i quickly moved from the reflective surface before he glanced up, i don't want him to notice the mirror not reflecting me back. i let out a sigh and headed toward the door, a small shuffle of clothing sounded behind me and i felt my ear twitch slightly and my shoulders tense.

"hey um, levi...?"

"yeah?" i respond as i take hold of the door knob, squeezing it in my grasp.

"you have beautiful eyes."he stated.

"oh?"

"yeah, they are a precious mix of blue and silver, but if i stare into them, i can see a faint flash of pink.."

i could feel my eyes widen, he can see it too? the pink flash? oh no, no, no, No! this isn't good, why is this happening to me? why does he have to be the guy i've been trying to avoid for all my life, i was doing so well, so, so well, now. here he is, so cute, and bright eyed. he has such a big bright smile and a nice deep voice, and such a nice complexion.

damn it, i was doing so well to avoid him, why must he appear and make me slowly fall for him.

 _fall for him?_ what the hell, i barely know him, i just met him a few hours prior and now i feel head over heels for the idiot. god dammit.

"t-thanks." i mumble. i glanced back at him and began to twist the door knob.

"levi."

i shuddered and glanced back once more, "yeah..eren?" i shivered at the sound and feel of his name rolling off my tounge, it just feels so natural.

"you have a phone right?" he asked, standing from the toilet and nearing me, suddenly the bathroom felt a lot smaller, the walls seem to be closing in, the heat between us was quickly rushing to my face as i turn to him, i press my back to the door, noticing how close he has gotten since he stood.

he caged me between him and the door, pushing the heat closer, his intoxicating smell of pines and axe body spray, it's stong but not as strong and sweet as his blood smells, it's making my mouth water and my fangs twitch. i shuffle under him a bit.

"i know you have one, your rich." he chuckles.

i glance around and dart my narrowed eyes away, "yeah, i have one.."

"your number?"

"and why should i give it to you?" i asked looking at him, he tilted his head to the side, letting his bangs shift as he did so.

"why not, i feel connected to you, and i'm pretty sure you feel it to, judging by the blush on your face every time i near you..."

i allow myself to fall silent, i don't know why i feel this way for him, or how i feel, knowing he feels the same way. i'm not even sure what i'm feeling, other people's opinions be damned.

i glanced down and sighed, "i'm not suppose to give my nimber to strangers..."

"mom always says, strangers are friends you haven't met yet."

i growled at his persistant nature, and his whitty come back, i crossed my arms and sighed.

"besides, if you give me your number, i can get to know you better."

"true." i sighed and ducked under his arms, moving myself aside, "but, i stand by my first statement."

eren pouted lightly and leaned against the door, as i take a step back, "aw come on, i just want to be friends! your the only kid around here i actually want to befriend."

"and how old are you?"

"19, and your 15 it's totally normal."

i shook my head, but jumped slightly as the door slammed open, mikasa's pale hand palming the soft oak, the door swung open with such speed and force it slapped eren directly in his face, i let my eyes widen and mikasa hurried over to me throwing her arms around me.

"levi! there you are! i was looking for you every where, you should be resting!"

"mikasa! i'm fine i just had to help eren, i accedently punched eren and had to take care of him." i chocked out, clawing at her arm as she sqeezes.

"eren? i don't trust him."

"um?"

"he has a vibe i don't trust..." mikasa mumbled, letting my tiny frame go i sighed and motioned to the back of the door, which at that moment eren cleared his throat while holding his nose (he just can't catch a break), mikasa huffed and turned her head, her midnight locks settling to her face as her eyes narrowed. she threw her arm around my shoulders and pulled my face in, making me land on the side of her boob which i grimmaced at, don't get me wrong, i'm a boob man but not when it's my sister's nearly flat chest.

i huffed and fell limp in her arms as she pulled me closer, "were you coming on to my baby brother?" she accused, eren put up a hand in defense.

"n-no."

i huffed once more, letting my eyes dart to every corner of the room before they narrowed to a glare, her little bat sat in the shadows it's little beaty eyes are closed, and his wings are tucked in but his ears remained perked.

_that bitch, she was spying._

i pinched her side and she let go, letting me stand straight. "mikasa, calm down, like i said i punched him and tended to his nose, which i have to do again. thanks." i groaned and rolled my head on my neck and leaning it to the side.

she narrowed her eyes at eren and nodded to me. she made her way to the door but i gripped her jacket, "oi, take him with you." i mumble, motioning to the bat in the corner, she tensed and nodded, whistling and walking out as the black creature followed.

i sighed and closed the door, "back to the toilet." i mumbled opening the mirror cabient once he turned around, and grabbed the kit again.

"well at least this time it wasn't my fault." i say and take off the now blood soaked bandage and begin cleaning his nose again.

"it's fine,i just get more time with you this way." he smiled that pearly white smile, and flashed that sparkle in his eye. i'm so glad i'm kneeling down because my legs are turning to jelly. i felt a hefty blush spread across my face as he did.

"weirdo." i mumbled as he chuckled, i lightly dabbed the blood away and grabbed another bandage, placing it gently on his nose, i let my eyes wander a bit to place on his outfit, which was nothing more but one of marco's button downs and his black jeans, he had on some simple white socks and a blood red scarf he put back on as soon as hanji dried it for him, it's nice, the color is mesmerising and the fabric looks soft.

i placed the extra trashed in the trash bin and cleaned up the first aid kit once more.

"i like your scarf." i say and place the kit back quickly.

"oh, thanks." he says and touches it, "it's my mom's, she knitted it."

"it's pretty." i say and turn back to me, "well there, your all patched up again, hopefully you can avoid doors, fists, and my sister."

eren chuckled and touched his nose, "well, thanks, again."

"it's no big deal, you seem incompetant. so someone has to help right?" i said, turning to him and leaning on the sink, crossing my arms.

"so your really not going to give me your number?"

"nope." i said, poping the "p".

"oh come on, i'd love to stay in touch with you." i looked down and thought for a second, would this be a good idea? staying in touch with the boy i'm destined to be with, that can love me and/or kill me? or should i keep my distance, and just go with the original plan to marry someone who isn't my true love?

i looked back up at him, his eyes were shining like always, i sighed.

i don't know what it is, but i want to see him again, but i know it's bad and wrong. i can't have him, even if i wanted him.

i tensed slightly as i noticed eren walk closer, he drapped the soft cloth of red around my neck, the tickling of the fabric making me shift slightly as he rounds it around me, he neared me and pulled me to a hug, i stared over his shoulder before slowly bringing my arms around him, and gripping his shirt.

"till' next time levi."

i burried my head in his shirt, inhailing his scent, letting my eyes fall and my nails to grip the fabric of the button down shirt.

"yeah, till next time."

i let him go and he smiled at me, i ran my fingers over the soft cotton of the scarf and looked at him, but before i could respond he spoke up.

"you can keep the scarf, alright?"

"yeah."

he smiled once again and opened the door and walked out. of the room, out of my life. probabaly forever. i leaned back against the sink and gripped the scarf, my eyes softened and i allowed myself to inhale his scent. such an empowering smell that i'm growing to love, just because it's his.

the more my mind wonders, the more i can imagine myself in his arms, hugging him, kissing him, loving him and vice versa, then the image flashes of my blacking out from blood loss, putting my foot deeper in the grave, then those problems dissolve when i realise, he'll be there, holding me through it all.

oh eren. what have you done to me?

 

**Author's Note:**

> should i even continue this?


End file.
